nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Glynn
Glynn is a small "Coffee Pot" tank engine who used to work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, and was the North Western Railway's former No. 1. After being left to rust on a siding, Glynn was restored and put in service on Sir Robert Norramby's estate railway at Ulfstead Castle. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Glynn was built by Sir Topham Hatt during the early years of the North Western Railway, and he and the other "Coffee Pots" looked after the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Eventually, the Coffee Pots were withdrawn from service, and Glynn was left on a siding at Ffarquhar to rust away. Glynn met Thomas for the first time when Thomas was given responsibility of the branch line, and told him to look after the line well. The Adventure Begins After Thomas became the main engine on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, Glynn was moved to various sidings, until he was forgotten about and abandoned in a forest close to the railway. Years later, Glynn was rediscovered by Marion, who was clearing away the trees surrounding his line. Marion, believing that Glynn was a talking Christmas tree, told the other branch line engines, who believed she was being silly. However, just to see if Marion was true, Thomas went to see for himself, and found Glynn behind the trees. Fearing that Glynn would be scrapped if the Fat Controller found out about him, Thomas and Percy hid Glynn in the yards at Knapford, until Thomas was given the idea of telling Sir Robert Norramby about him. Upon meeting Glynn, the Earl happily took him to the Steamworks and informed the Fat Controller about Glynn, who agreed to have him restored. Once when he was restored to working order, Glynn was driven up to Ulfstead Castle by the Fat Controller, and began working on the estate railway for the Earl.The Christmas Coffeepot Shortly after Glynn returned to service, Stephen became jealous of him, fearing that the Earl was liking Glynn more than him. After being given a tour around the estate, Glynn was challenged to a race by Stephen, and the loser would be a static display in the Earl's new railway museum. Glynn hesitantly accepted the challenge and raced against Stephen, but they were so slow that they ended up delaying Gordon and James. However, when the race came to an end, Glynn and Stephen both found out that the Earl would not be putting either of them on display; instead, they would both work together as tour guides for his new museum.Over the Hill Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Glynn is based on the Head Wrightson 0-4-0VBT "Coffee Pot" No.1, which was built for the Dorking Greystone Limeworks in 1871. This engine worked for the company up until 1952, when it was withdrawn from service and left to rust. It was later restored and now works for the Beamish Museum, shunting trucks for demonstration purposes. Livery Glynn is painted red with black buffer blocks, a grey steam cap and funnel, and gold boiler bands and controls. He carries his name on brass nameplates, and his number is painted in yellow on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 20 - The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill Specials: * The Adventure Begins Songs * Glynn's Christmas Wish Trivia * Sam Wilkinson was responsible for including Glynn in ''The Adventure Begins, thus making the Coffee Pots canon in the television series. * Glynn has the same voice as Skarloey. * Glynn is the only Coffee Pot engine to have been seen or named. Merchandise Gallery Glynn/Gallery References Category:Thomas & Friends-exclusive characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0